


Он в моей голове...

by Elli_Sif



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark Rey, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Psychology, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli_Sif/pseuds/Elli_Sif
Summary: Кажется он теряет ее, он безнадежно теряет Рей. Но готов на что угодно, лишь бы спасти девушку. Потому что она уже давно для него не просто мусорщица с Джакку. Кажется она может потерять его, навсегда и это не похоже на обрыв их Связи, когда девушка стояла у трапа "Тысячелетнего Сокола". Но она по прежнему готова на что угодно, лишь бы спасти Бена Соло. Кайло Рена. Их обоих. Кажется они проигрывают эту войну с двух сторон, потому что теряют Баланс. Но здесь они могут помочь себе лишь сами...





	Он в моей голове...

Возможно, все могло бы быть иначе…

Первый раз голова заболела на третий день после того, как «Тысячелетний Сокол» приземлился в новом убежище для Сопротивления. Боль была тупой, на границе сознания, и Рей честно терпела, пока могла.

В ее голове была целая каша из произошедшего, а главное она не могла забыть взгляда Кайло Рена в тот, последний раз. Или же это был Бен Соло? На это у нее тоже не было ответа, а головная боль становилась все сильнее.

Через неделю Рей слегла с непонятными симптомами. Ее мучила температура, боль в висках, странные видения и бессонница. Медицинские дроиды, обследовав ее, не нашли ничего, кроме небольшой простуды и Лея вздохнула с облегчением. Но это было не так.

— Бен… — сухими губами выговорила мусорщица, которой казалось, что она снова на Джакку. Палящее солнце выжигало изнутри и ей не помогали лекарства. Больше недели она держалась, не вспоминая о Связи, но не выдержала.

— Рей…

Он возникает сразу, как будто ждет, а может быть и правда ждет? Все тот же черный костюм, меч у пояса, а за спиной что-то непонятное, сливающееся в сплошную стену зеленого цвета. А потом брюнет легко делает шаг вперед и опускается перед ней на одно колено.

— Что с тобой? Ваше Сопротивление не может вылечить своего единственного джедая?!

Кайло злится, он обеспокоен и даже оглядывается, в надежде понять, где находится Рей, чтобы забрать ее. Он не может позволить себе потерять ее. Только не теперь, когда Рену на мгновение, кажется, что он впервые стал цельным.

— Помнишь остров? Я поняла, что больше… не хочу туда.

Ее ледяные пальцы соскользнули с кровати, и она вцепилась в его руку в перчатке, даже не заметив, как Кайло тряхнуло от соприкосновения. Скорее всего, она просто бредила, но Рен был готов слушать любой бред, если она рядом.

— Я хочу… увидеть снег… как на Старкиллере… такой холодный… такой мимолетный… — продолжает шептать Рей, и Бен накрывает ее ладонь своей. Он выяснит, где они, он полетит даже в другую галактику, если потребуется.

Еще через три дня личный шаттл Кайло Рена появляется у базы Сопротивления. Лея останавливается у трапа и долго смотрит прямо в глаза своему сыну, который стоит, чуть наклонив голову. Неделю назад он и представить не мог, что появится перед ней по своей воле. Но неделю назад Рей не умирала в медицинском отсеке.

— Я пришел забрать ее.

— Нет, Бен. Ты не можешь забрать Рей, ты знаешь это. Мы должны…

— Я пришел забрать ее. И вы меня не остановите.

Ему приходится схватить Лею за плечи, отодвигая в сторону. Мать не понимала, что для Рена сейчас не было никого важнее, чем эта девушка. Война, джедаи, ситхи, Первый орден — все это отошло на задний план в ночь, когда она бредила, держа его за руку. Если понадобится, он проложит свою дорогу кровью. Если понадобится, он убьет любого, чтобы забрать ее.

Рей выглядит даже хуже, чем он запомнил, у нее бледное лицо, ледяные пальцы, торчащие от худобы ключицы. Легким, привычным движением Кайло берет ее на руки и выходит из медотсека.

— Бен!

Кайло замирает всего на минуту, но не оборачивается, уверенный, что ничего нового Лея ему не скажет. Она всегда умела находить слова лишь для своих речей в сенате.

— Спаси ее, Бен.

— Я спасу. — обещает он, проходя на борт своего шаттла и включая автопилот. Он просидит с ней всю дорогу обратно до базы Первого ордена, держа за руку, касаясь щеки кончиками пальцев, прикладывая чашку с теплым настоем к ее сухим губам.

Но его попытка будет тщетной, через два дня Рей впадет в кому, а их Связь будет молчать, приводя его в ужас своей тишиной.

***

 

You raise me up: to more than I can be…

 

— Помнишь, ты звала его?

Рей до боли сжала пальцы, впиваясь ногтями в плоть, но это не помогало, она не могла проснуться. Потеряв счет времени, джедай смотрела на лицо Верховного лидера Сноука, находясь в тюрьме из своего сознания.

— Ты не создавал нашу Связь.

— Но она спасла мое сознание. Хотя жизнь в слабой девчонке, которая может лишь вводить моего слабого ученика в искушение, нелепа.

— Убирайся прочь из моей головы…

Крик давно перешел в безнадежный шепот, Рей почти потеряла надежду. Однажды у нее появился шанс, когда Кайло появился в ее сознании в прошлый раз. Она дала ему подсказку, но теперь Сноук следил за ней гораздо более тщательно. Пленница у себя в голове. Джедай без Силы. Мусорщица в одиночестве.

— Хорошо. Я могу вернуться в его голову. Он не так силен, как ты, но управляем.

— Он убил тебя. И убьет еще раз.

Но все же она боялась за Бена. Боялась, что он уничтожит тот Свет, что в нем остался. И из-за этого страха она сходила с ума день за днем, ночь за ночью.

Сноук был искусен во владении Силой, и поэтому она не могла даже понять, каким образом он оказался в ее голове.

Рей не знала так же и чего хочет это существо, кроме как свести ее с ума. Организм джедая боролся, отторгал его всеми силами и поэтому она медленно умирала. Будь только у нее возможность рассказать все Бену…

— Одно меня утешает. Когда я умру, ты тоже умрешь. Навсегда.

— Я просто вернусь в его голову, глупая девчонка. Ваша Связь похожа на порт, в котором не закрываются шлюзы.

Связь. Она не сможет позвать Бена. Не сможет рассказать ему. Ей предстоит умереть, чтобы Сноук исчез окончательно.

Верховный лидер ждет, ему некуда торопиться. И он же первым понимает, что происходит. Рей и правда умирает, ее поддерживают только лекарства с базы Первого ордена, бесконечные уколы и укрепляющие. Если он не поторопится, то мусорщица похоронит его вместе с собой.

— Я согласен на сделку. — на исходе второй недели подает голос мужчина, подходя к ней ближе, и Рей инстинктивно подается назад. Здесь, в своей голове, она выглядит так же, как и на больничной койке — похудевшей, усталой и умирающей.

Она слышит голос Бена и это невыносимо, это сводит ее с ума, потому что он уговаривает, умоляет, просит, пытается спасти ее, не может и начинает сначала.

Он упрямее Хана и Леи вместе взятых, она уверена, что Бен будет пытаться до последнего, но все силы Рей уходят лишь на то, чтобы не дать ему залезть ей в голову. Не дать попасть в ловушку.

— Я не заключаю сделок. Особенно с тобой.

— Но иначе ты умрешь! Мы умрем!

— А вот и мой план, ты разгадал его…

Сноук оказывается рядом так быстро, что Рей не успевает увернуться и хватает ее за волосы. Сухие, потрескавшиеся губы растягиваются в улыбке, но улыбается и Верховный лидер, а его отвратительное лицо оказывается слишком близко.

— Когда ты умрешь, его разум будет разбит. Я получу его так или иначе.

— Ты умрешь вместе со мной!

— А ты рискни проверить.

Рей хочется плакать от ужаса и обиды, хочется выть от осознания собственной беспомощности, но видит Сила, она так устала…

— Чего ты хочешь?

Ей кажется, что он молчит, целую вечность. Несколько световых лет пронесутся быстрее, чем Сноук отвечает ей, приближаясь к лицу девушки вплотную. Его дыхание горьким смрадом обжигает джедая.

— Прими Темную сторону, Рей…

— Нет!

— Прими, иначе он умрет в муках. Спаси себя. Спаси его.

— Нет! Ни за что! Нет!

Рей вырывается, сжимает голову руками, бьется затылком о стены собственного сознания, но в то же время она понимает, что он победил. Она не сможет оставить Кайло Рена. Не сейчас, когда его свет, как никогда близок.

— Спаси Бена Соло…

Там, в реальности писк приборов оглушает, врачи мечутся из стороны в сторону, вгоняют в ее сердце адреналин, чтобы не дать ему остановиться. Там, в реальности Бен Соло до белых костяшек сжимает свой меч, через стекло глядя на их бесполезные усилия. Ему кажется, он видит, как теряет ее, как она ускользает.

— Рей!

— Нет! Я не дам тебе снова причинить ему боль!

— РЕЙ!

— Твое время истекло, мусорщица.

Писк приборов утихает, сменяясь звоном разбитого стекла, звериным рыком Кайло Рена, сгребающего ее в объятия, подобно зверю, а в сознании Рей наступает темнота. Вечная темнота.

— Нет… нет… Я согласна. Я ненавижу тебя, но я согласна! Не трогай его!

Темнота вспыхивает алыми искрами, тело Рей с Джакку выгибается в руках Кайло Рена, а когда ее глаза открываются, он отшатывается в сторону. Рей смотрит на него глазами наполненными тьмой, которая заливает глаз целиком, от зрачка до белка.

— Рей…

***

 

Until you come and sit a while with me...

 

— Что с тобой?

И хотя глаза Рей уже давно стали такими же, как были, Рен не мог этого забыть. Не мог забыть ощущения Тьмы, которая словно лилась из ее тела, так крепко прижатого к нему.

— Я познала вкус Темной стороны.

У нее равнодушный голос, под глазами залегли темные тени, но она слегка улыбалась. Оказалось, что уступить Сноуку так легко, так божественно просто, что все оказывается не таким уж и страшным. Ей казалось, что Темная сторона Силы это ад, но на деле все было гораздо проще и легче.

— Почему?

— Разве это имеет значение? Твои видения сбылись, мы на одной стороне.

И, несмотря на все ее слова, Рен ощутил укол где-то внутри. Рей была милосердной, яростной, неукротимой, светлой. Это нельзя было исправить за несколько недель болезни. Темная сторона не лихорадка, чтобы забирать чужие жизни.

Несколько дней Рен пытался понять, анализировать, тем более что он обещал Лее вернуть мусорщицу на базу Сопротивления.

— Я не вернусь. — мотает девушка головой, так резко, что слышится хруст, а потом подается вперед, обхватывая его за шею и целуя. В этом нет никакой нежности, хрупкости, которая, ему казалось, была неминуема в их странных и запутанных отношениях. Лишь сила и властность, которой никогда не было в девчонке с Джакку.

Поддаться, чтобы победить, какая чушь. Он поддался ее напору, прижимая шатенку к себе, срывая больничную рубаху, стаскивая перчатки с рук и целуя, наслаждаясь каждым порывистым прикосновением губ к коже. Пусть это будет темная Рей, если он может получить ее прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Ты ведь мечтал об этом?

Пальцы шатенки скользят по его груди, а разгром в медотсеке заставляет лишь дернуть плечиком, потому что теперь ей наплевать.

— Ты ведь всегда этого хотела. — фыркает Рен, сжимая пальцы на ее спине, оставляя на коже красноватые следы. Таких ночей впереди оказалось много, но всегда недостаточно. Она была его, принадлежала ему, так же, как и он ей, но всегда Кайло казалось, что какая-то часть Рей ускользает от него.

— Ты сделаешь меня своей императрицей? — серьезно спрашивает Рей однажды и ему не нужны другие слова.

На мгновение щемит внутри от мысли о Лее, но это пройдет. Он видел в своих видениях темную Рей, видел, как она стоит рядом с ним, а значит все верно.

***

 

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas

 

Они прекрасны вместе. На верхних уровнях Корусанта жители приветственными криками встречали Кайло Рена и Рей. Он даже преклонил колено перед ней, от лица рыцарей Рен обещая помощь и поддержку королеве Нового порядка.

Темный король и темная королева. Так почему же Кайло казалось, что все это неправильно? Проснувшись ночью, Рен долго смотрел на ее обнаженную спину, а потом потянулся Силой к их связи, впервые с тех пор, как она проснулась.

— Бен!

Вместо того чтобы оказаться там же, где и был, он понял, что сидит в темной каюте, точнее обломке шаттла, где стены изрезаны метками о количестве дней.

— Бен, ты пришел!

Она такая же, как тогда, на борту «Сокола». Только очень худая и замотанная в странные тряпки. Ничего общего между ней и женщиной в его постели. Но эта Рей была родной до боли, до судорог где-то внутри.

— Рей… Я не понимаю…

— Ты должен уйти! Сноук… если он узнает, что ты здесь, он влезет в твою голову, а этого не должно…

— Что? Сноук мертв, Рей.

— Он в моей голове… — шепчет она ему лихорадочно, и картина складывается целиком.  
Черные провалы вместо глаз, глубокая кома, удовольствие от чужой боли и страданий, торжественная церемония на Корусанте.

— Рей, зачем ты?

— Он убьет тебя.

Карие, знакомые до боли глаза, наполненные ужасом, и он прижимает ее к себе. Теперь она настоящая, Рен чувствует это.

— Ты сделала это… ради меня?

— Если он узнает, он убьет тебя, Бен. Прошу…

— Теперь моя очередь спасать тебя, Рей.

Он едва ощутимо касается ее губ своими, прежде чем оборвать их Связь на этот раз.  
Внешне ничего не изменилось, он правил Галактикой с женщиной, о которой мечтал. Он делил с ней постель, сидел на переговорах, подчинял людей воле Первого ордена.

Она была идеальна в своей неукротимой ярости и совершенна, держа его рядом, стоя плечом к плечу. Но тогда он понятия не имел, что ставшее реальностью видение будет причинять такую боль.

Потому что его Рей сидела в обломке шаттла, считая дни, проведенные в тюрьме собственного разума. Он не мог этого позволить. Бен Соло не мог этого позволить.

И Свет, потухший в темной Рей полыхнул в душе магистра Ордена Рен. Они были едины, они создавали Баланс, а значит его очередь бороться.

— Я верну тебя, Рей…


End file.
